


The steaks are too high

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Whatever you’re up to, you better stop it right fucking now, Gallagher!” Mickey tried to glare even harder, clearly not amused, but it only caused Ian to look even more determined, leaning across the table that he had just cleared after they had finished their lunch together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Gallavich and "goofy kiss"_

“I think short people are oppressed. You know, they’re always getting overlooked by most,” Ian said matter-of-factly and he obviously tried to keep a serious face but the corners of his mouth still twitched when Mickey’s head snapped up, glaring at his boyfriend from underneath his frown.

“Whatever you’re up to, you better stop it right fucking now, Gallagher!” Mickey tried to glare even harder, clearly not amused, but it only caused Ian to look even more determined, leaning across the table that he had just cleared after they had finished their lunch together.

“Seriously, though. It’s tough out there for short people. They can’t even get a job as a chef,” Ian went on and Mickey almost gave in to ask what kind of bullshit that was but he knew it would just end in another pun he didn’t want to encourage. “You know why that is?”

“I really don’t…”

“Because the steaks are too high.”

Moments like these, when Ian acted like a complete dork and laughed at his own stupid humour, really had Mickey question why he chose this absolute moron as his boyfriend. This was insufferable, even more so because his treacherous heart skipped a beat at the mere sound of Ian’s laughter, uncaring that the joke had been at his expense.

“You are the worst fucking person I have ever met,” he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest while glaring at Ian some more even if it was apparently completely useless.

“Wait, I have another one! Why do short people have a hard time raising a family?”

“I swear, I’m going to punch you in the face if you don’t shut up. You’re not funny, asshole!” Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit funny but Mickey wasn’t insane enough to admit to that because the redhead would never stop with his shitty jokes if he knew that Mickey might find them a little bit amusing.

“Because they–”

Grabbing Ian by the front of his shirt and crashing their lips together always seemed like an effective way to shut the other up and Mickey couldn’t help but grin at his lover’s slightly muffled sound of surprise. Sadly, the blissful silence didn’t last for too long and he groaned when Ian simply mumbled the “They struggle to put food on the table” against his lips and then started laughing, despite or maybe because of Mickey biting his bottom lip.


End file.
